Can't Stop Loving You
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Luhan masih saja mencintai Sehun meskipun Sehun sudah milik orang lain, walaupun ia harus sering meneteskan air mata, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya pun, ia tidak bisa tidak mencintai Sehun. Warning Inside. Hunhan ff. Mind to RnR?


Can't Stop Loving You

Cast:

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehoon

-Kim Ah Ra

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine, this fanfiction is mine

Warning: OOC, AU, Chara Death

NP:Morning Tears-IU

Only Tears-Infinite

*Author saranin dengerin lagu ini pas baca ff ini yah :)*

Annyeong! ^^ akhirnya saya buat ff angst lagi. :) tapi kayaknya sih gagal deh u,u ini bener2 ngestak soalnya. jadi gak tau deh u,u yaudah, saya cuma minta reviewnya aja yah? yang baik review yah. yang review didoain bisa nonton SMTOWN INA deh. yang gak gak bakal bisa nonton SMTOWN INA sampe kapanpun. ._.v

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read! ^^

.

.

.

_All of Luhan POV_

Aku terbangun karena alarm yang memang sengaja kupasang. Bercak-bercak air mata masih berada dikedua pipiku yang mulai tirus. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membunyikkan bel apartemenku.

_Wake up, my morning tears _

_I open my eyes in a hurry, today I shall cry again_

_For my tears are always sleepier than I_

_they'll only get up if I wake them diligently_

_TURN BACK_

Akupun berjalan dengan gontai kepintu depan, disaat aku membuka pintu, disana berdiri Sehun dengan senyum sumringahnya. Dan seketika perasaanku pun mulai tak enak.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" lirihku.

"Ini hyung." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah undangan. Sekilas aku melihat ada tulisan namanya di undangan itu. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Aku akan menikah lusa hyung. Datang yah." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar membuatku merasa ada yang menohok hatiku. Hatiku terasa sakit, perih, nyeri, semua menjadi satu.

"M-mwo?" lirihku. Entah kenapa suaraku mendadak menghilang. Leherku terasa tercekat dan lidahku terasa kelu.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku mau memberikan undangan dulu kepada teman-teman yang lain. Annyeong." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku yang membatu ditempat. Setetes air mata pun jatuh mengenai pipiku. Kakiku seakan lemas membuatku langsung jatuh terduduk. Entah kenapa angin semakin kencang menerpa wajahku dan menusuk kulitku. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan musim gugur.

"Sehun-ah, tak cukupkah kau menyakitiku eoh? Kenapa sekarang kau menambah luka dihatiku Sehun-ah?" gumamku seraya meremas undangan yang baru saja diberikan Sehun tadi.

Akupun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemen, kakiku melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan semua ini, otakku seakan tidak bisa digunakkan untuk berfikir lagi. Nyeri di ulu hatiku sama sekali belum menghilang. Bulir-bulir air mata yang berasal dari kedua mataku masih saja mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku sengaja tidak menghapusnya, mungkin ini bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Dan karena terlalu lelah menangis, akupun memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Sorenya..

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menyadari sekarang sudah sore. Aku jadi teringat dahulu dimana Sehun selalu datang ke apartemenku dan menarik-narikku seperti anak kecil hanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam di atap gedung. Kuulas senyuman miris dan beranjak keluar setelah mengambil syal berwarna biru milikku. Aku menaiki tangga sampai ke atap gedung dan membuka pintunya. Disana aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk termenung di lantai. Akupun berjalan menghampiri orang itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata ia adalah Dio, temanku yang sesama menyukai sesama jenis. Namun ia lebih beruntung, walaupun dulu pengalamannya hampir sama pahitnya denganku, sekarang ia sudah jadian dengan orang yang disukainya itu.

"Eh, Luhan-ge." Ucapnya disaat ia menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Akupun beranjak duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa sendirian Kyungsoo-ah?" ucapku seraya merangkul pundaknya.

"Kai sedang tidur di apartemen, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Kemarin ia pulang larut sekali." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehku. Oh ya aku belum bilang, mereka itu sebenarnya sudah tunangan sejak lama, bahkan mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya, itu membuatku sangat iri.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu atap gedung membuatku segera menarik tanganku dari pundak Dio. Orang yang aku yakini Kai itu segera menghampiri kami dan memeluk Dio dari belakang.

"Chagi, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian di apartemen, eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Dasar manja.

"Mian. Lagian tadi kau tidur sangat pulas, aku jadi tidak berani membangunkanmu." Ucap Dio dengan nada bersalah. Dasar anak polos.

Akupun segera beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan kearah pintu. Aku membukanya dan segera turun kebawah. Aku malas melihat mereka berdua yang pasti nanti akan bermesraan itu. Itu pasti membuatku semakin iri saja. Ish.

Aku masuk ke apartemenku, dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa merelakanmu bersamanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Kuambil kunci mobil Lamborghini Murcielago milikku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat parkiran dan mengendarai mobilku menuju bar yang cukup jauh dari apartemen. Aku memakirkan mobilku ditempat parkiran dan masuk kedalam bar. Tak kupedulikan tatapan maupun panggilan yeoja-yeoja centil sok kecantikan itu. Aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku menuju neja panjang melingkar di bar itu. Sang bartender pun menghampiriku dan bertanya apa pesananku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan memesan bir yang paling bagus disitu.

Tak terasa 8 botol bir pun aku habiskan. Kepalaku sudah mulai pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Mulutku sudah menggumam-gumamkan kata-kata apa saja yang sedari tadi memenuhi otakku. Sampai akhirnya datang seseorang namja kearahku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang.

"Yak, hyung. Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah sangat mabuk seperti ini." Suaranya samar-samar terdengar seperti suara Sehun. Ah tapi dia ngapain kesini, ada kepentingan apa dia kesini. Mencariku? Cih, mustahil.

"Yak, siapa kau. Jangan memerintahku, aku masih mau disini." Tolakku dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba, namja itu menggendongku ala bridal style membuatku memberontak namun kekuatannya lebih kuat apalagi sekarang aku sedang benar-benar pusing. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengalungkan kedua tanganku dileher jenjangnya. Kehangatan yang sudah lama kurindukan kini kembali kudaptkan. Akhirnya, namja itupun memasukkan aku kemobilku dan ia pun masuk ke jok sopir. Aku hanya menyenderkan tubuhku dijok depan. Tubuhku lelah sekali saat ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sampai akhirnya aku tertidur di mobil.

Paginya...

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menyadari sekarang aku berada ditempat yang cukup asing bagiku. Sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna biru laut, dan di nakas disamping tempat tidur yang kutempati ini terdapat sebuah pigura foto yang berada 1 namja dan 1 yeoja yang sangat familiar bagiku. Akupun mengambil pigura itu namun sedetik kemudian aku langsung meletakkan pigura itu. Oh ternyata.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja yang dapat kukenali sebagai Sehun pun masuk kekamar yang kutempati yang sepertinya ini kamarnya. Sehun membawa nampan berisi semangkuk makanan dan segelas susu untukku. Sehun pun menghampiriku dan menaruh nampan itu didepanku. Ternyata yang berada dimangkuk itu adalah bubur yang sepertinya buatan **'calon istri' **nya itu.

"Hyung, ini dimakan dulu." Suruhnya. Akupun menggerakkan tanganku namun masih terasa sangat lemas. Akupun memaksakan menyuap bubur itu kemulutku dengan susah payah, berulang kali Sehun menawarkan bantuan namun akupun menolaknya. Aku tidak mau merasakan kebahagiaan dari orang yang kucintai namun sebentar lagi ia akan milik orang lain. Biarkan saja hatiku seperti ini, terus merasakan kesakitan, itu sudah biasa.

Setelah aku selesai menghabiskan bubur dan meminum susu, Sehun pun membawa nampan itu keluar. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya keluar sekalian izin untuk pulang kerumah. Namun diluar, aku tidak melihat sosok **'calon istri'** nya itu.

"Lho Sehu-ah, mana Ahra?" tanyaku membuat Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Molla. Sepertinya ia sedang mandi." Ucapnya seraya meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun itu tidak dilihat Sehun.

"Ah, Sehunnie, aku pulang dulu yah. Makasih atas semuanya." Ucapku seraya berjalan kepintu rumah mereka.

"Eh sudah mau pulang hyung? Sudah baikkan?" teriak Sehun dari dapur.

"Ne." Balasku seraya membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan pelan. Akupun segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan lagi. Aku berjalan menuju mobilku, masuk ke jok supir dan mengendarainya menuju rumahku. Hari ini aku ingin bersantai saja dirumah karena kepalaku masih sedikit pusing.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku menatap tubuhku yang terbalut jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam di cermin. Rambutku sedikit ku acak supaya terkesan cool. Aku beranjak menuju nakas tempat aku menyimpan kunci mobil, aku menatap kunci mobilku dengan bimbang. Haruskah aku menghadiri pernikahan mereka? Atau aku tetap berada dirumah? Yang mana yang harus kulakukan?

Setelah berfikir selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kepernikahan mereka walaupun aku tahu aku akan merasakan sakit hati jika berada disana. Akupun mengambil kunci mobilku, keluar apartemen, menuju parkiran, masuk ke mobilku dan segera mengendarai mobilku kegereja tempat pernikahan mereka.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat sudah banyak orang berdatangan. Hampir setengahnya adalah orang-orang penting dari perusahaan Appanya Sehun dan Appanya Ahra. Di pintu masuk, aku melihat Kai dan Dio seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan disaat mereka melihatku, mereka melambaikan tangan kearahku seakan menyuruhku menghampiri mereka.

Aku masuk kegereja bersama dengan Kai dan Dio. Kami memilih duduk dibarisan nomor dua agar melihat segala resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Ahra. Sedari tadi tangan Dio sama sekali tidak melepas genggamannya ditanganku, seakan ingin menguatkanku jika aku sudah mulai melemah lahir batin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sehun pun berjalan menuju altar dengan gagahnya. Ia menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan celana putih dan kemeja hitam. Tataan rambutnya sangatlah perfect menurutku. Wajahnya benar-benar berubah membuatku sedikit terpana melihatnya. Dan akhirnya, Ahra pun berjalan ke altar dengan anggunnya. Ia menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan bling-bling digaun itu. Wajahnya yang ditutupi sehelai kain tipis itu tidak mengurangi kesan ehm cantik ehm dari wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya, tibalah saat pengucapan ikrar pernikahan.

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah kau Oh Sehoon bersedia menerima Kim Ahra sebagai istri-mu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, saya Oh Sehoon bersedia menerima Kim Ahra sebagai istri saya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit!"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah kau Kim Ahra bersedia menerima Oh Sehoon sebagai suami-mu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, saya Kim Ahra bersedia menerima Oh Sehoon sebagai suami saya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit!"

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri. Dan sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Kata-kata pendeta membuat Sehun berjalan mendekati Ahra dan membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, Sehun terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ahra membuat dadaku semakin terasa sakit dan nyeri, air mataku sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mataku, sedangkan genggaman Dio ditanganku semakin erat. Sampai akhirnya Sehun pun mencium Ahra berbarengan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari kedua sudut mataku. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit. Tapi aku harus kuat, jangan lemah Xi Luhan! Aku ini namja, aku harus kuat! Walaupun aku menangis, Sehun tidak akan kembali kepadaku lagi!

PROKK PROKK PROKK

Terdengar tepuk tangan orang-orang disaat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusku dan ikut tersenyum senang seakan ikut bahagia atas pernikahan mereka. Kami semua memberikan selamat kepada mereka.

Sekuat tenaga kutahan air mata yang selalu ingin mengalir disaat melihat mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Sakit. Yah, hatiku sangat sakit. Iri. Yah aku iri dengan Ahra, selama ini aku selalu berharap orang yang disamping Sehun itu adalah aku, bukan dia. Tapi takdir berkata lain, kami memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Kita itu bagaikan malaikat dan iblis yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu walaupun bumi terbelah menjadi dua sekalipun.

Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini, untung Kai dan Dio mengizinkan jadi aku pun memilih untuk segera pulang. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil denganku? Apakah ini yang terbaik untukku? Tidak! Katanya Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hambanya, tapi kenapa aku malah mendapatkan yang sangat buruk seperti ini?

Kukendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak kupedulikan beberapa kali aku hampir menabrak mobil orang dan tak kuhiraukan teriakan orang maupun klakson mobil dari mobil yang hampir kutabrak tadi. Yang ada difikiranku hanya satu, segera sampai apartemen dan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta fikiranku yang mulai lelah ini.

Sesampainya diapartemen, aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di sembarang tempat dan berlari menuju lift untuk naik ke apartemenku. Sesampainya di depan apartemenku, aku segera membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk duduk disitu setelah menutup pintu.

Kusenderkan kepalaku yang mulai pening karena semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Tiba-tiba, aku mencium bau makanan dari arah dapur.

'Ada siapa dirumahku?' pikirku seraya melangkah kearah dapur. Disana aku melihat Baekhyun Ahjumma sedang memasak makanan. Segera aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun Ahjumma adalah seorang namja yang sangat perhatian denganku. Ia dan suaminya, Chanyeol Ahjussi adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada. Tapi aku bingung kenapa aku selalu memanggilnya Ahjumma padahal dia adalah seorang namja.

"Ahjumma. Kenapa kau bisa berada diapartemenku?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Kau lupa? Aku kan punya kunci cadangan apartemenmu." Ucapnya yang membuatku langsung menepuk jidatku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa yah?

"Ah iya. Lalu, dimana Chanyeol Ahjussi?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba, ada 2 tangan kekar yang menutup mataku. Ah, ini dia orangnya.

"Chanyeol Ahjussi, udah deh main-mainnya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau." Ucapku dengan kesal karena Ahjussi ku yang satu ini sering sekali menganggapku sebagai anak kecil.

"Aish. Ne, ne. Btw, kamu dari mana?" tanyanya membuat Baekhyun Ahjumma memandangku dan mengangguk.

"Aku... habis dari pernikahannya Sehun dengan Ahra." Ucapku seraya menghela nafas. Aish, kenapa air mataku sudah menumpuk begini sih di pelupuk mataku?

"MWOO?" teriak mereka berdua membuatku langsung menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aish, Ahjumma, Ahjussi, tidak teriak-teriak bisa kan?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Eh mian chagi. Jadi, tentang rumor pernikahan mereka itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun Ahjumma yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan anggukan kepala. Keluarga mereka berdua memang sangat terkenal, jadi wajar kalo misalnya soal pernikahan mereka pun semua orang pasti tau.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol Ahjussi menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Yang sabar yah." Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan kepala olehku. Akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik kekamarku yang ada dilantai dua. Sesampainya dikamarku, aku berlari menuju tempat tidurku dan tiduran tengkurap disitu. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal dan akhirnya runtuhlah semua pertahananku. Aku menangis cukup lama menurutku karena disaat aku melihat jam, ia sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan, disana ada Bulgogi, segelas susu coklat yang masih hangat, dan sepucuk surat. Aku pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear, Luhan Chagi_

_Ahjumma dan Ahjussi akan pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sudah kusiapkan Bulgogi dan susu hangat untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan. Cepat dihabiskan, jangan lupa dicuci bekas makanmu. Jangan merusak atribut dirumah jika kau sedang ingin marah, arra? Baiklah, kami tidak tahu akan kembali kapan, jangan ditungguin, karena kami sudah bawa kunci cadangan._

_Love,_

_Byun Baekhyun_

Aku tertawa pelan melihat isi surat dari Baekhyun Ahjumma. Ia dan suaminya memang memperlakukanku layaknya anak mereka, karena sampai sekarang mereka belum dianuhrahi anak dikarenakan pernikahan mereka juga belum terlalu lama, baru sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku juga menganggap mereka sebagai kedua orang tuaku, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana asal-usul kedua orang tuaku. Kudengar-dengar, mereka meninggal disaat aku masih kecil. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, toh, sekarang aku sudah punya banyak orang yang menyayangiku.

Skip Time

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Sehun mengadakan syukuran atas lahirnya anak pertamanya, Hanna. Lebih tepatnya Oh Hanna. Ummanya yang keturunan Kanada membuat banyak orang bilang kalau wajah Hanna disaat sudah besar akan ada sedikit campuran Kanada.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa bimbang untuk datang ke acara itu. Tapi berhubung aku sedang rindu dengan Sehun, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk datang saja.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, aku sedikit terpana dengan tempat yang mereka tinggali ini. Sangat mewah dan megah layaknya istana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Baru saja beberapa langkah aku sudah disambut oleh para pelayan dirumah ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sehun sudah berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku membuat jantungku hampir melompat keluar.

"Hyung, Bogoshipo. Kau kemana saja? Aku hubungi tidak pernah diangkat. Kukira kau sudah ganti nomor atau sudah pindah keluar negeri." Tuturnya membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Nado Bogoshipo Sehunnie. Mian, handphone hyung rusak dan belum beli yang baru jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu." Bohongku. Yah, ini demi kebaikan kita berdua mungkin. Jika aku terus menjawab panggilan dari Sehun di hpku, itu malah akan membuatku semakin menaruh harapan padanya.

"Ayo hyung. Kita masuk." Ucapnya seraya menggandeng tanganku. Kehangatan yang kurindukan kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Ah, aku ingin sekali tetap menggenggam tangannya.

Didalam, sudah ada banyak orang berdatangan, dan ada Ahra yang sedang menggendong Hanna. Akupun segera menghampiri Ahra untuk melihat wajah Hanna. Wajah Hanna disaat tertidur sangatlah cantik. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Appanya, Sehun. Tiba-tiba, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengambil Hanna dari gendongan Ahra, dan Ahra pun memberikan Hanna kepadaku. Aku menggendong Hanna keluar rumah, entah kenapa aku merasa sayang banget sama anak ini. Disaat aku sampai diluar, Hanna tiba-tiba terbangun. Memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang berwarna biru itu. Disaat ia membuka matanya, wajahnya semakin cantik saja. Aku mengecup pipinya dan membawanya masuk.

Acara syukuran berlangsung sangat lama. Aku hampir mati kebosanan disini. Apalagi Sehun dan Ahra terus mengumbar kemesraan membuatku semakin iri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket di seberang jalan. Akupun berjalan keluar rumah mereka dan menyebrang menuju supermarket itu. Aku segera masuk dan mencari barang yang kubutuhkan, setelah menemukannya dan membayarnya akupun berjalan keluar. Karena tidak izin dahulu dengan penghuni rumah, tiba-tiba hpku yang baru selesai dibetulkan pun berbunyi. Kurogoh saku celanaku, dan benar dugaanku, Sehun menelfonku. Akupun mengangkat telfon darinya.

"Yeobseyo."

"Yeobseyo, Sehun-ah"

"Kau kemana hyung?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sesuatu di supermarket seberang. Ini aku sudah mau pulang."

"Oh begitu. Disini Hanna memanggil namamu terus lho."

"Jinjja? Ah, baiklah. Aku-" kata-kataku terputus disaat merasakan tubuhku terpental beberapa meter. Handphoneku hancur berkeping-keping. Barang-barang yang kubawa berserakan dijalanan. Dapat kurasakan kepala dan hidungku mengeluarkan cairan merah dengan banyak. Pandanganku mulai rabur, banyak orang mengelilingiku, tapi satu orang yang kutunggu sebelum kematianku yang tinggal menunggu menit ini, Oh Sehoon.

Samar-samar, kudengar suara Sehun memanggilku.

"Luhan Hyung! Luhan Hyung!" teriaknya yang terdengar samar-sama ditelingaku. Dan samar-samar kulihat Sehun menghampiriku. Sehun mengangkat setengah tubuhku kepangkuannya. Rasa hangat kembali menjalari tubuhku yang semakin melemah ini. Sehun mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Luhan.. hiks.. Hyung.. hiks.. mi.. hiks.. mianhae.. a.. hiks.. aku gak.. hiks.. gak bisa.. hiks.. nepatin.. hiks.. janji aku.. hiks.. dulu sama.. hiks... kamu hyung.. hiks.." ucapnya ditengah isakkannya.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, tanganku bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah tampannya.

"N... ne.. gwa... gwaen... chanayo... a... aku... su... dah... se... nang... k.. kau... ada... dis... disini... di... disaat... akhir... akhir... hayatku... Se... Sehun... ah... jan... janji... lah... padaku... ja... jangan... per... pernah... la... gi... me... na... ngis... ka... rena... aku... lagi..." ucapku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ne hyung... Aku tidak akan menangis lagi..." ucapnya dengan tegas sambil menghapus air matanya. Akupun menutup mataku untuk selamanya setelah berkata,

"Saranghaeyo, Oh Sehoon"

OMAKE:

_Dua orang anak kecil berwajah cantik dan satu lagi yang berwajah tampan sedang bermain di sebuah taman dengan riangnya. Tiba-tiba, namja yang berwajah tampan itu memegang tangan namja yang berwajah cantik membuat namja cantik itu bersemu merah._

"_Luhan Hyung, aku mau berjanji thethuatu kepadamu." Ucap namja berwajah tampan itu kepada temannya yang dipanggilnya Luhan._

"_Kau mau berjanji apa Thehunnie?" tanya Luhan kepada temannya yang dipanggilnya Thehunnie._

"_Jika nanti kita thudah bethar, aku mau menikahimu nantinya." Ucap Sehun membuat muka Luhan semakin bersemu merah._

"_Ne. Aku pegang janjimu, tapi kau benarkan akan melakukannya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada ragu-ragu._

"_Ne, Thehunnie akan menikahi Luhan Hyung jika thudah bethar nanti. Yakthok?" ucap Sehun seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Yakthokhae." Ucap Luhan seraya menautkan jari kelingkingya ke kelingking Sehun._

Story and Omake is End!

Hi! author is back, back, back, back, back! *ngedance Sherlock*

okeh, saya mau ngeshare lirik IU-Morning Tears sama Infinite-Only Tears dulu yoa :D

1. IU-Morning Tears

일어나 아침 내 눈물아

ireona achim nae nunmura

Wake up, my morning tears

눈을 떠 서둘러 오늘도 울어야지

nuneul tteo seodulleo oneuldo ureoyaji

I open my eyes in a hurry, today I shall cry again

언제나 나보다 눈물이 잠이 많아서

eonjena naboda nunmuri chami manhaseo

For my tears are always sleepier than I

부지런하게 깨워야 일어나니까

bujireonhage kkaewoya ireonanikka

they'll only get up if I wake them diligently

하루 열 두번을 더 울어도 아이 같이 투정 부려도

haru yeol dubeoneul deo ureodo ai gachi tujeong buryeodo

Though I cry over a dozen times a day, though I fuss like a child

내 머리를 만지며 달래도 너는 돌아오지 않겠지만

nae meorireul manjimyeo dallaedo neoneun doraoji anketjiman

Though I calm myself by stroking my hair, I know you won't be coming back

오늘도 내일 그 다음 날도 너 때문에 많이 아파도

oneuldo naeil geu daeum naldo neo ttaemune manhi apado

Today, tomorrow, and even the next day, though I am hurting so much because of you

미안해 하지마 괜찮아 아직 너를 사랑하니까

mianhae hajima gwaenchanha ajik neoreul saranghanikka

Don't be sorry, it's all right because I still love you

어느 날 네가 떠나던 날

eoneu nal nega tteonadeon nal

That day, the day you left me

그 날도 지금도 주르륵 비가 내려

geu naldo jigeumdo jureureuk biga naeryeo

That day, and even now, the rain is still falling

이제 난 더 이상 웃을 수 없게 되었어

ije nan deo isang useul su eopge doeeosseo

Now I can no longer laugh

웃으려 해도 빗물이 입을 가려서

useuryeo haedo bitmuri ibeul garyeoseo

Even if I try to laugh, the rain covers my mouth

하루 열 두번을 더 울어도 아이 같이 투정 부려도

haru yeol dubeoneul deo ureodo ai gachi tujeong buryeodo

Though I cry over a dozen times a day, though I fuss like a child

내 머리를 만지며 달래도 너는 돌아오지 않겠지만

nae meorireul manjimyeo dallaedo neoneun doraoji anketjiman

Though I calm myself by stroking my hair, I know you won't be coming back

오늘도 내일 그 다음 날도 너 때문에 많이 아파도

oneuldo naeil geu daeum naldo neo ttaemune manhi apado

Today, tomorrow, and even the next day, though I am hurting so much because of you

미안해 하지마 괜찮아 아직 너를 사랑하니까

mianhae hajima gwaenchanha ajik neoreul saranghanikka

Don't be sorry, it's all right because I still love you

그래 조금만 더 기다릴래 그 때까지 잊지 않을래

geurae jogeumman deo gidarillae geu ttaekkaji itji anheullae

That's right, I will wait a little longer, I won't forget till then

보고파질 때면 눈 감아 기억속의 너를 만나면 돼

bogopajil ttaemyeon nun gama mgieoksogui neoreul mannamyeon dwae

When I miss you, I will close my eyes, it's enough for me to meet you in my memories

우리 헤어진 걸 다 아는데 나 혼자서 모른 척 할래

uri heeojin geol da aneunde na honjaseo moreun cheok hallae

I know that we have already parted, but I will pretend to be unaware

이별을 믿으면 그 때는 정말 이별하는거니까

ibyeoreul mideumyeongeu ttaeneun jeongmal ibyeolhaneungeonikka

Because if I believe that we're broken up, that's when we'll truly have parted

2. Infinite-Only Tears

사랑한다 미안하다 그래 더는 안되겠어.

Saranghanda mianhada geurae deoneun andoegesseo

I love you. I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore

난 다가갈 자격 조차 없어 날 사랑하지 마 .

Nan dagagal jagyeok jocha eobseo nal saranghaji ma

I don't even have the right to get close to you don't love me

내겐 마음을 내어줄 여유도 없어.

Naegen maeumeul naeeojul yeoyudo eobseo

I don't have the ease of being able to give you my heart

매일을 힘겹게 살고 하루가 버거워 울고.

Maeireul himgyeopge salgo haruga beogeowo ulgo

I live every day beyond my strength each day is too much so i cry

오 난.. 네게 줄 수 있는게 없어 missing U.

O nan.. Nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing u

Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you (but i'm) missing you

따뜻한 말도 못해 I missing U.

Ttatteutan maldo motae I missing u

I can't even give you loving words but i'm missing you

감히 바랄 수도 없어 I missing U.

Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing u

I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine but i'm missing you

이렇게 밀어내 .

Ireoke mireonae

So i push you away

내겐 가진건 심장뿐 못난 놈이라.

Naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira

Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart

참고있어 아프지만 내겐 눈물도 사치야.

Chamgoisseo apeujiman naegen nunmuldo sachiya

I'm holding back, even though it hurts even tears are a luxury for me

널 바라볼 자격 조차 없어 날 바라보지 마.

Neol barabol jagyeok jocha eobseo nal baraboji ma

I don't even have the right to look at you don't look at me

알아 너 있는 그곳에 내 맘이 있어.

Ara neo inneun geugose nae mami isseo

I know that my heart is wherever you are

숨결이 닿을 거리에 언제나 같은 자리에.

Sumgyeori daheul georie eonjena gateun jarie

Close enough our breaths can touch always in that same place

오 난.. 네게 줄 수 있는게 없어 missing U.

O nan.. Nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing u

Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you (but i'm) missing you

따뜻한 말도 못해 I missing U.

Ttatteutan maldo motae I missing u

I can't even give you loving words but i'm missing you

감히 바랄 수도 없어 I missing U.

Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing u

I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine but i'm missing you

이렇게 밀어내 .

Ireoke mireonae

So i push you away

내겐 가진건 심장뿐 못난 놈이라.

Naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira

Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart

오 난.. 네게 줄 수 있는게 없어 missing U.

O nan.. Nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing u

Oh, i.. I don't have anything i can give you (but i'm) missing you

따뜻한 말도 못해 I missing U.

Ttatteutan maldo motae I missing u

I can't even give you loving words but i'm missing you

감히 바랄 수도 없어 I missing U.

Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing u

I can't even boldly wish for you to be mine but i'm missing you

이렇게 밀어내 .

Ireoke mireonae

So i push you away

내겐 가진건 심장뿐 못난 놈이라.

Naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira

Because i'm a guy who has nothing but his own heart


End file.
